Through Other's Eyes
by theauthor94
Summary: Detective Jones and his partner are on the trail of another serial killer, this time one who keeps the eyes of his victims as ornaments to his demented mind. However, this time the case will hit closer to home than before when the killer sets his sights on one of their own...
1. Eyes

**Here it is everyone! The first chapter of the (possibly) long awaited sequel to True Americans! That's right fujoshis and gentlemen, Detective Kirklan and Jones (Arthur and Alfred) are back to solve some more gruesome murders! Get ready for a graphic-ish description of a corpse everyone. I hope you enjoy. **

**Also a HUUUUUUUGE thanks to SethKirkland for getting me back into my mojo. :DDDDDDD  
**

**I clearly do no own Hetalia... Franada would be one of the main pairings if I did.  
**

**Let me know what you think! :{D  
**

The phone rang loudly and Arthur, from his place snuggled up against Alfred's chest, groaned. He rolled over and grabbed the phone, flipping it open groggily.

"Hello…. This is Officer Kirkland." He murmured sleepily. "Yes… Yes… I'll let Officer Jones know…. We'll be there soon." He hung up and nudged Alfred roughly with his elbow. "Alfred we've got a new case. Get up." Alfred grunted, rolling over. Arthur pulled the covers away and climbed out of bed with them. Alfred sat up, glowering after his boyfriend.

"Why do people always have to be murdered at three in the morning?" He grumbled, rolling out of bed and getting ready.

The scene was swarming with other officers and coroners, taking pictures and talking to people nearby. Arthur and Alfred walked through the crowd, both carrying warm cups. Antonio waved to them, meeting them halfway.

"Good morning!" He said with a grin. Arthur nodded, sipping his tea tersely as they crossed the pavement.

"So what happened now?" Alfred asked as they entered the apartment complex.

"We have a woman in her 20's that was killed and displayed here in the lobby. A tenant found her half an hour ago." Antonio said. "Alfred, I know it's your first time at a crime scene like this. You should be ready for what you see. The victim has had both eyes removed…. And she's been decorated with wax. It's very disturbing for someone who isn't used to this line of work." Alfred took a deep breath, before nodding.

"I've got to see it sometime right?" He asked, before heading into the lobby. The sight that he caught froze him in his tracks.

The corpse was in a sitting position in the center of the lobby. Any details beyond the face failed to sink in as Alfred stared in horror. Her skin was decorated with blue wax in wide swirling patterns, bringing attention to the dark gaping sockets where her eyes should have been. The sight of her face made Alfred's stomach lurch and he ran to the nearest garbage can, vomiting into it violently. Cool hands gently pushed the hair away from his face and rubbed his back comfortingly. When he was done, he sat back, trembling.

"Are you feeling better?" Arthur asked him, still rubbing his back. He shook his head.

"It looks worse than it sounds…" He explained shakily. Arthur handed him his water and he drank slowly. "Thanks Artie."

"You're welcome." Arthur replied, gently kissing his forehead and helping him up.

"How do you not react to that stuff?" Alfred asked. "You seem so calm."

"I have been at this much longer than you love. It's something you learn to adjust to." Arthur said. "Let's head back and look at the crime scene. You need to learn to get over it, and life waits for no man, no matter how disturbed he may be by what it holds." Alfred shook his head, walking back to the gory scene with Arthur. He shuddered slightly at the sight of the corpse being packed up by the crew from autopsy. "So tell me what you thought love. Anything strike you as odd?"

"The posing of the body…. It seemed almost ritual. The decoration, the candles…. All of it." Alfred said, looking at the candles on the floor and the empty lobby.

"Well done." Antonio said cheerfully, returning with the camera. "The first victim was treated the same way, but the wax on his face was brown."

"It looks like our killer doesn't target based on sex…." Arthur said. "The removal of the eyes is obviously key… But I'm still not sure what significance it holds." Antonio smiled widely.

"I guess we'll have to talk to Gilbert to see if there are any details we missed."

"Gilbert?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked to him, blinking green eyes.

"Oh heavens…. You haven't met Gilbert yet…. He's the coroner, and he's very…. Eccentric…." Arthur said slowly. "This will be a new experience…."

"Why?" Alfred asked, looking between the smiling Antonio and Arthur, shaking his head. "Guys?"

"Remember… he's very odd, and he may seem rude, but the man is a genius when it comes to forensic science." Arthur explained as they walked into the morgue. "So do try your best to behave. Oh, and watch out for the chair." Alfred nodded as they entered the room.

"What chair?" He asked. Something slammed into his back, sending him stumbling forward.

"This chair!" A voice made him turn to look at the sneering albino man in the rolling chair that had pushed him. "So this is your new partner? Huh…. He's young. I can't believe you're doing the horizontal tango with him! Geeze!" Arthur flushed angrily. "Whatever, this isn't about you're newest man. This is the story of a 20 year old woman named Sarah who was killed and had her eyes removed! And that is quite an awesome story if I say so myself!" He proceeded to push the chair over to the table where the corpse was waiting.

"So… how did she die?" Alfred asked the odd man, who was now spinning in circles. "Did she bleed to death?"

"Nope! Our lovely lady here did not suffer a bit! She was killed by a deadly dose of morphine." Gilbert explained, standing up and kicking the chair into the other room; followed by a crash. "Oops. Oh well! So first she was given a deadly dose of morphine at roughly 3:20 in the morning yesterday. After she died, someone removed her eyes perfectly with a surgical grade blade. Most likely a scalpel." He picked one up as he spoke. "So our killer has a steady hand, some form of surgical experience, and a conscience."

"Both victims had the same procedure?" Arthur asked. Gilbert nodded, opening a file and handing them pictures.

"Yeah. And there's another detail. The wax used to decorate the victims corresponds to their eyes colors." Gilbert said as they examined the photos together. "This killer has a serious eye fetish."

"We'll need to talk to Ivan about this." Alfred said. "Is there anything else Gilbert?"

"Yes! Arthur, tell that whore Francis to pick up his phone! The bitch hasn't been picking up and I want to go drinking!" Gilbert declared.

"I meant about the case…." Alfred said. Gilbert blinked red eyes at him.

"Oh… Not yet. I'm still waiting for some tests to get back. I will call if I get any awesome news." Gilbert said, heading into the other room.

"I'll tell Francis for you. Thank you." Arthur called as they left. A loud clatter and angry swearing in German followed them as the door swung shut.

"Who's Francis?" Alfred asked. Arthur tucked the pictures into his briefcase.

"My old partner. He's retired now from an injury while on the job." Arthur said. "We keep in touch for old time's sake."

"What happened to him?" Alfred asked.

"He was shot in the knee by a perp while being held hostage. He survived, but he has a permanent limp, and it's hard to hunt serial killers with a cane. The git always did stupid reckless things like charging into a killer's house alone and things of the sort. Now he works as an art museum curator. It suits him I suppose." Arthur explained as they climbed in the car. Alfred thought for a moment.

"You two fought a lot I bet. He sounds like the type you would fight with." Alfred said.

"Oh we did. Like cats and dogs. But we managed to work through it." Arthur said as they drove back towards the precinct. "But… I'm kind of glad he retired."

"Why?" Alfred asked. "Wasn't he a good partner?

"Oh yes. But if he were still here I never would have met you." Arthur said softly, blushing.

"Oh Artie, are you getting romantic?" Alfred teased.

"N-no! Git!" Arthur snapped as Alfred laughed. The new case had started, and Alfred was sure he would catch the killer behind this with Arthur. After all, they were a match made in heaven…

Police cars were parked in front of the ceremony ground. Bland grey eyes watched as two police officers got out of the car. When the eyes landed on the shorter one, the grip on the cup that was held tightened so much that it burst, flimsy cardboard crumbling.

"What is it?"

"I've found them….. Those eyes are perfect." The whisper was harsh from passion as the grey eyes followed Arthur Kirkland into the building.


	2. Gift

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Stuff starts to get serious in the next chapter, with some solid leads and a new victim and such. :D Tell me what you think please~ **

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys keep me going. :)  
**

Antonio pinned the pictures of the victims up on the board, scrunching up his face as he looked over the two images. He back up and sat on his desk, crossing one leg over the other. What was the connection…

"Just got the report in from Gilbert." Arthur announced, throwing the file on the table.

"What's the news?" Antonio asked cheerfully, picking up the file and leafing through it.

"Well our killer doesn't carve up their victims while they are alive." Arthur replied, laying his coat over the back of his chair and sitting down. "They kill them with morphine first."

"So it's safe to say he isn't in it for some sick sense of pleasure from his victim's pain." Alfred said as he scribbled a note on his notepad.

"It also isn't safe to assume the killer is a man." Ivan's voice startled Alfred.

"I was just about to call you." Alfred said. "No one knows criminal profiling like you do."

"You flatter me, and the chief called me in." Ivan chuckled, before turning to the board. "What do we have so far?"

"You explain it love." Arthur said, sitting back. Alfred nodded, getting up and walking over to the board.

"We have a serial killer who has taken two lives. Both victims had their eyes removed, their faces decorated with wax, and they were posed in circles of candles in public places." Alfred said. "Oh, and the wax color on their faces corresponded to the color of their eyes. They were killed by a deadly dose of morphine, and then had their eyes removed with a scalpel. We suspect the killer has some form or surgical experience." Ivan nodded, looking over the board. He walked closer and examined the pictures of the victims while they were still alive.

"They have very rare eye colors." Ivan noted. "The shades of blue and brown are by no means common. This most likely has some significance to our killer. The posing and candles both signify some form of ritual importance. This killer isn't doing this to end lives. It holds some form of spiritual meaning to them."

"So what, you're saying this guy kills because he worships some weird god or something?" Alfred asked, leaning back in his chair and ruffling his hair in confusion.

"No. It isn't worship of a god; at least it doesn't seem that way now." Ivan said. "I'll have to look into this more. Hopefully I will be able to speak to the killer."

"Or killers." Antonio added. "It's very likely two people could be doing this together. Transporting corpses is hard, not to mention the time it would take to set up the little "displays" the killer is so fond of."

"Well I better get ready to go." Antonio said with a grin. "You two go over evidence again. I have to check out Sarah's apartment for evidence." Alfred nodded in agreement, before heading out with Arthur. "I guess we'll see you later Ivan. Thank a lot for the help!"

"You're welcome. Call me if anything else happens, a new victim, some form of break, anything." Ivan replied. "And ask Alfred to set up an appointment. I don't want him becoming mentally disturbed from this." Antonio grinned as he grabbed his jacket.

"Will do!" Antonio replied.  
~Scene break~

Sarah's fiancé answered the door, looking exhausted and lost. Antonio put on a serious face and showed him his badge.

"Hello. I'm Officer Carriedo. I'm here to look through your fiancés things for evidence." He said.

"Of course… Anything to help you catch the monster that did this." The man said softly, wiping at this swollen eyes. He stepped aside and let Antonio into the apartment. Antonio walked through the living room, noticing a blue envelope of an odd shade lying on the table. It was opened, and it had Sarah's name scrawled across it in swirling script.

"Did you read this?" Antonio asked, picking up the envelope. Sarah's fiancé shook his head.

"I-I couldn't bear to…." He whispered. Antonio pulled the paper out of the envelope with a gloved hand. His eyes widened upon reading the script inside.

_Dear Sarah, _

_I hope this letter finds you in good standing. Please take comfort in the fact that your suffering will end soon, and that your death will bring another enlightenment and peace. _

_I wish for your last days to be happy and peaceful. _

Antonio scrunched up his face, putting the letter and the envelope in an evidence bag. This was very confusing… He would have to call Ivan when he got back to the precinct.

"What is it? Will that letter help you?" Sarah's fiancé asked.

"Yes, yes it will." Antonio replied. After searching the rest of the apartment and coming up empty handed, he headed for the door, before turning to Sarah's fiancé. "I thought I should let you know, Sarah didn't suffer at all before she died." The man smiled bitterly.

"That's good at least." He whispered. Antonio took a breath, before smiling sadly.

"I know what it's like to lose someone because of forces beyond your control. It gets better." He said softly. "Just give it time." When Sarah's fiancé nodded, he turned and walked away, fingering the necklace he wore around his neck. It got better with time…. At least it was supposed to.

~scene break~

Francis Bonnefoy was sitting in his chair in the living room, rubbing his sore knee with one hand when the phone rang. He grimaced as he sat up and picked it up.

"Bonjour." He greeted. He often found that speaking in French scared the telemarketers away.

"Finally! You stupid bitch!" Gilbert declared on the other line. "I've been trying to reach you for days!" Francis smiled good naturedly.

"Hello to you to Gilbert." He replied, leaning back. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Gilbert said. "But I wanted to tell you to keep Mattie in the house until the newest case is solved." That peaked his interest and he straightened up in his seat.

"Why?" He asked slowly. "What does the new serial killer case have to do with Mattieu?"

"Our new perp kills people with interesting eye colors. And Mattie is the only guy I know with purple eyes." Francis grabbed his cane, preparing to get up.

"Thank you for the warning. I'll keep him home, and then I'll come visit the precinct." He climbed out of the chair, leaning on his cane for support. "I'll call you back later Gilbert. Thank you."

"Don't mention it!" Gilbert said. "You owe me a night on the town for my birthday- Oh, I've gotta go." The line went dead and Francis hobbled into the other room with this cane. Matthew Williams was standing at the stove, cooking dinner. Francis came up behind him and cuddled him close.

"Oh, hello Francis." He murmured. Francis kissed his neck and snuggled closer.

"Promise me you'll stay with me for a while." Francis said softly.

"Is this about the new case you and Gilbert were talking about?" Mattie asked, stirring his sauce.

"Yes. Please promise me you'll stay with me." Francis said softly to his lover. Mattie put his hand on Francis' face and kissed him.

"I promise." He murmured. "Should I get you a heating pad for your knee?" Francis smiled, pillowing his face in Matthew's neck. Relief flooded him, because he would protect his love or die trying this time.

~scene break~

Alfred entered the office, surprised to find a man with long blonde hair and a cane sitting at Arthur's desk, with another blonde man, looking at a picture of him and Arthur. He walked over slowly, paranoid of who these strange men were.

"You must be Arthur's newest partner." The man said, spinning the chair to face him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Jones." He extended a calloused hand to Alfred.

"Nice to meet you to Mr.….?" Alfred replied. The man smiled widely.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Francis Bonnefoy, ex-detective. I was Arthur's partner back in the day." Francis introduced himself.

"And why are you and Matthew here at my desk Francis?" Arthur's voice cut into the conversation as Alfred shook Francis' hand.

"I came to ask you to inform me when you have caught the criminal behind your newest case. It is a matter of grave importance to me." Francis said, grabbing the other man's hand with a smile. "Consider it a debt repaid for old time's sake." Arthur sighed.

"Of course. Stay safe Matthew." He replied. Francis smiled charmingly and leaned on a cane he carried.

"Thank you Arthur. We should talk sometime, but for now I'll leave you with your work." Francis said with a smile. He walked out, holding hands with the other man; who waved shyly to Arthur as they left, and another officer walked into the precinct with a package.

"Officer Kirkland?" He asked loudly. Arthur stood up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Package for you. We found it outside just now." The officer said, handing the package to Arthur.

"Thank you." Arthur replied, taking the package and setting it on the desk. His name was scrawled across the top of the box in a curling elegant script. There was no return address, no stamp, nothing to imply it had been mailed at any point. He opened it with the letter opener on his desk and froze when he managed to open it. "Get me some gloves." He said hoarsely. Alfred handed him a pair and he put them on, before lifting a jar out of the box. Alfred's face lost color and he stared in horror at the eyes floating in the jar.

"Oh my God…." Alfred whispered. Arthur set the jar down and pulled out a matching twin. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground and Antonio picked it up.

"To Arthur. I sincerely hope you appreciate these gifts. The enlightenment they brought to me could never compare to the enlightenment your fierce green eyes will bring to me. After one final gift, I will be prepared for your enlightenment. Please prepare yourself for the end. I promise it won't hurt a bit." Antonio read. "There's no name." Alfred crossed the floor and swiftly drew Arthur against his chest.

"Alfred-Alfred! You are crushing me!" Arthur snapped, squirming in Alfred's arms. "Let go!" He stopped struggling when he realized Alfred was trembling. "Love? It's going to be fine…." Alfred kissed his head gently in response.

"I won't let him hurt you. I won't." He whispered fiercely.

"I'll call the chief." Antonio said. "The killer sent a letter like this to Sarah before she was killed as well." Arthur finally managed to squirm out of Alfred's grip and step back, straightening his clothes. He fixed his hair with trembling fingers, shooting Alfred a look.

"Whoever it is certainly won't hurt me if you kill me with your love first." He sighed, before kissing Alfred on the cheek.

"Artie…" Alfred said softly, eyes saddened. Arthur cupped his cheek and locked eyes with him, green on blue.

"That is enough." He said. "We need to focus on catching this killer." He gestured to the jars on the table. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not the first time I've been directly threatened." Alfred nodded, kissing Arthur swiftly. Antonio smiled awkwardly, placing the note in an evidence bag. Sometimes he hated working with romantically involved people…

~scene break~

Antonio sighed as he entered his apartment, hanging his jacket on the hooks next to the door. The smell of pasta with homemade tomato sauce made him smile and he entered the kitchen with his arms spread wide. Lovino Vargas stood in the kitchen, stirring the pasta sauce and singing softly in Italian along with the radio.

"Lovi~" He cooed, enveloping the adorable Italian officer in his arms. Lovino swatted him with the spoon, splattering red all over his face. "Aw~ Lovi I missed you while I was at work!"

"Fucking bastard." Lovino growled, kissing his cheek. "Scaring the shit out of me like that…." Antonio smiled, kissing his neck as he went back to stirring. "So did you jackasses find any leads on the eye killer?"

"Nothing yet." Antonio said, before licking the spoon the Lovino was holding as he checked the pasta. Lovino punched him lightly in the stomach, scowling as he carried the pasta to the sink and poured the pot into the strainer.

"You checked every single lead from the victims family and coworkers? And got nothing?" Lovino asked, pouring the pasta into a bowl and adding the sauce. Antonio leaned on the counter, shaking his head as he combed his hair away from his face with his hands. A sigh escaped him. "Hey." Lovino grabbed his face and pulled him close, eyes narrowed. "Don't you go getting down on me. You are the most cheerful bastard I've ever met, and if you give up the others are screwed." He touched his forehead to Antonio's. "Maybe there's something you missed. Look over it again." Antonio nodded, kissing Lovino gently. Lovino pushed him away after a few moments, swatting half-heartedly at his face.

"Aw, Lovi~" He pouted. His lover wriggled out of his arms.

"It's dinner time." Lovino said, carrying the bowl to the table. "Don't scorn the dinner I slaved to make for you." Antonio let a broad smile cross his face, grabbing the loaf of bread from the counter and following his lover.

"I wouldn't dream of it Lovi." He said, sitting down and praying with Lovino, before putting the first delicious bite in his mouth. His beeper went off and he grabbed it, reading the message it displayed. He stood, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"What's wrong?" Lovino asked. "Antonio?" Antonio's response was to lean down and kiss his lover.

"Sorry Lovi, I'll be back. There was another murder nearby, if I hurry I might be able to find the murderer, if their close." Antonio said, before grabbing his coat and gun and leaving. Lovino watched the avenging light flare in his lover's eyes and smiled as he left. He would catch the twisted mind behind this case. After all, he had made a solemn vow…


End file.
